Waiting to see you
by bloody teddy
Summary: all original characters. i wrote this for my boyfriend Reianshitsu
1. Soldier

Yasuhiro stood on the edge of a large tree branch hundreds of feet in the air atop one of the largest trees in the world, a red wood. He stared down at the shiny wedding band on his finger thinking of his angel.

It was a time of war and he couldn't figure out a way to get home soon. There was only one place he wanted to be, with the red haired man waiting for him to return. He'd walk in the door and find his angel, tackling him to the floor. Though it had only been a month, his heart ached and he didn't know how he'd live if he had to be away much longer. No he had to stay, to protect the young Taizen, since he was more than likely in the same situation as himself.

The horn blew, a sign of the troops moving out, he had to go and leave the thoughts of his angel up in the tree while he fought an impossible foe, sustaining injury, leading an unstoppable force to their deaths if all went wrong. Concentrating Yasuhiro vanished joining his me on the ground walking with them to the field.

Shin whined something about being placed so far back though he was completely worthless in combat with something else anywhere close. Taizen removed the bandages around his wrists revealing gnarled cuts and gashes. He himself loosened his obi so his kimono could come free if he had to resort to wings and taking flight to the sky. He had a horrible feeling about this battle and couldn't help but think of two toned eyes, and red hair.

The battle came faster than expected started with an ambush. Within seconds massive vines were crashing through the grounds sending the demon forces through the air. Taizen had started with his spiral of masochistic battle, cutting into his wrists to perform sorcery of darkness. He drew a sword slicing into the throat of a nearby creature.

A gory battle field of escalated war, He didn't have a choice, silver orbs were in the air creating gnarly environments but they helped not, he had to take air to get an advantage. They couldn't retreat, that would mean losing more than the already had. He released the heart shaped seal on his arm causing large wings to appear on his back, and he took flight. Arrows struck at his wings but he stayed up gaining better control of his power.

That's when he saw it, the black steel structure at the back of the army they were against. A hell bringer, shin must have seen it too for the vines started pulling back soldier but much too late. A purple glow was emitted from the contraption and sparks flew across the battlefield. All went black for Yasuhiro as he could only think of the angel he'd have to meet under the circumstance of death.


	2. Memories

_The spiraling darkness left him numb, he knew it had to be over. There was no more pain no feeling at all only the ache of his heart and the regret of dying before it was his time. He didn't get to see his angel again and it hurt. How does regret exist after death?_

_

* * *

_

Rei couldn't believe the news brought by the injured soldiers earlier that day, it just wasn't possible, how could this happen? His heart was broken, why him? Just when he found him, the one he loved, was taken away.

**_All of my memories keep you near_**

Several days had passed, nobody really realized anything was wrong, Rei kept it inside, kept it hidden. If others knew how he felt they would only try and help. Help, the cursed term for making things worse than before.

_**In silent moments**_

Home was different, he clutched the scalpel, his only fear had become a reality, he lost Yasuhiro. Holding the blade to his throat he could only think What's the point anymore? Why continue living without him? He lightly cut his neck not doing deadly damage just yet.

_**Imagining you here**_

He saw then the smile of his beloved the laughter he once heard in the room, felt his presence and remembered moments they had shared together, hardships, delights, even their sorrows. He stopped and looked around quickly looking for his white soldier wearing white. When not seeing him there Rei's heart fell. He dropped the scalpel staring at his ring, the one that Yasuhiro had given him when he asked to be his forever.

_**All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent whispers, silent tears.**_

That night he was dragged through the woods to a dark area with a beautiful waterfall, Yasuhiro did all he could to make things perfect. Rei remembered so perfectly, the smaller holding out the expensive ring to him and stating in his polite and embarrassed tone, _"will you love me forever?"_ afterward they just stayed together laying in the grass staring at the sky.

_**Together in all these memories,  
I see your smile.  
All of the memories I hold dear.  
Darling you know I'll love you,  
Til the end of time.**_

_**

* * *

AN:**_** Ello! i decided to use lyrics for the song "Memories" by within temptation.**

**this depressing style never ceases to amaze me xD it wont stay this sad forever  
**


End file.
